


Together

by delaneyballerina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo Week, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaneyballerina/pseuds/delaneyballerina
Summary: This was literally a dream I had and wrote down a few months ago. I found it on my laptop and thought "Hey! I should post this lol." I know it's not very good lol but I am really really good at telling the future(one time I said a bear was gonna die to my family and literally that night the park ranger found a bear and killed it) so maybe that means Reylo is gonna be really real in the next movie haha. Anyway enjoy.





	Together

A single First Order soldier approached the Resistance base, arms in the air, carrying a piece of paper in his left hand. The Resistance grew quiet as he approached. They watched as he gave the paper to the guard of the gate and walked away, his hands still raised above his head.

Poe ran over to the elevator and listened for the elevator to arrive. The doors finally opened, revealing a fairly shaken up Resistance member, with the paper. Poe snatched it from the man’s hand and ran over to where Finn, Leia and Rey were sitting. Poe silently gave it to Leia and the room was still as she read it.

“Resistance scum,” Leia read, “The First Order would like to discuss a truce with you. Please send your general, the traitor, and the pilot, unarmed, to the middle of the clearing now. The Supreme Leader will meet you there. If not, we will blow you into smithereens.” Murmurs spread between the members. 

“Why me?” Poe said, shaking his head. “Why not Rey?”

“This is odd,” Leia stated. “Do we think this is a trap?” Rey glanced out the window, silently praying that Ben had had a change of heart, but knowing it wasn’t going to happen. Whatever this was, she needed to see Ben in person.

“I say you go,” Rey said. A few gasps circled the room. “I’ll stay back at a distance, and protect you.” 

“I’m in,” Finn said. “I hurt that punk, emo once, I’ll do it again.”

“Me too,” Poe replied. All eyes looked to Leia. She looked at Rey, then the paper.

“Let’s get going then,” Leia said. The 4 silently walked into the elevator and stood, fearing for their lives as it went down.

The walk to the center of the clearing was a long one. Maybe because they were so scared. Finn’s body shook seeing Kylo Ren standing there. He swallowed his fear and put on a fierce face.

Rey stopped walking half way to where Ben was. She watched as the other three walked on.

Leia, Finn and Poe approached Kylo Ren slowly. 

“You brought a weapon,” he said, looking at Rey across the snowy clearing.

“Well forgive us for not trusting you,” Leia said, tilting her head, “Ben.” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“You are gullible and naive scum. I hope you’re happy,” Kylo said, slowly walking closer. 

“Happy with what?” Poe said stepping forward to meet Kylo. Kylo was much taller than the pilot.

“Surviving,” Kylo said. The three’s faces scrunched in confusion, but before they realized, Kylo swiped his hand and made them all collapse on the white ground, asleep. Rey’s mouth gaped open. Kylo grabbed a communication device from his belt. “Come collect the prisoners, I’ll deal with the girl.” Kylo looked at Rey, with a look in his eyes that Rey didn’t recognize. 

Kylo dropped the communicator on the ground and began to walk toward Rey. Rey knew she should stand her ground and fight, but the part of her that was trying to survive ran. The snow picked up as Rey ran through the clearing to the elevator. She didn’t look back, she didn’t need to: Kylo was following. All Rey needed to do was get inside the elevator. Only a little while longer! 

Finally, she arrived! She quickly got into the elevator and started to push the ‘close door’ button as many times as possible. Kylo was nearing, he started to pick up his pace. Rey hit the button as hard and quick as she could. The door began to close. Rey breathed out a sigh of relief.

Before the door could close a hand stuck through it. Rey cursed under her breath as the door opened to Kylo Ren’s massive figure. He stepped inside the elevator, and the doors shut as they began to go up. He walked closer to Rey. And closer and closer until Rey was against the wall and his was face was inches from hers.

Rey looked to the side, and grasped the wall behind her. Through everything she’d been through, she’d never been in this much fear.

“Don’t be afraid,” Kylo whispered.

“Get,” Rey said. “Away from me.” Kylo let out a small, evil sounding chuckle. He raised his arms and put them on the wall, surrounding Rey’s shoulders.

“This is what you wanted,” Kylo said to her.

“I never wanted this,” Rey spat. Kylo took his left hand slowly to Rey’s chin, and moved to to face him, forcing Rey’s eyes into his. 

“This is the only way,” Kylo whispered into her ear. “You knew I’d never join you.”

“You said it yourself,” Kylo continued. “You need me, this is the only way.” Kylo felt Rey shaking. “What are you afraid of?” Rey moved her eyes away from Kylo’s gaze. 

“The liar and monster touching my face,” Rey snarled back at him. Kylo took his hand from Rey’s chin and lowered it to his side. 

“I’ve never lied to you,” he said. The elevator door opened. Rey ran into the room, tears forming in her eyes. “I’ve never lied to you!” He yelled as he ran after her. The hundreds of Resistance members watched as Kylo froze Rey in the force and caught up to her.

“Rey-“ Kylo started, releasing Rey. She raised her hand to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist and brought it down. Tears began to stream from Rey’s eyes. Tears of fear, loneliness, and everything she’d bottled up the last few months. Kylo loosened his grip on Rey’s hand when he saw her tears. He sighed.

“Rey,” he said. “I’ve never lied to you.” Rey laughed.

“Yes you did,” she said through tears. “You said you were in love with me, that you’d do whatever it took to protect me. Can’t you see you are hurting me?” Kylo looked down and let go of Rey’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Rey turned to leave. “I didn’t lie about that.” Rey stopped. Kylo put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. “I am in love with you.”

Tears were falling from Kylo’s eyes too now. “Can’t you see that I’m trying?” Kylo was frustrated now. “I’ve tried to be the good person you want me to be! I staged the whole truce meeting to rescue your friends before we blow the rest of you all up!”

Rey looked at her feet. He was trying, she knew it.

“I guess I was wrong to think you’d ever trust me. Or love me, a monster,” Kylo said. He turned and began to walk to the elevator. Rey wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Ben, wait!” She yelled as she ran towards him. He stopped. She grabbed his hands in hers and looked up at him. “I’m sorry too. You’re right, I didn’t trust you. But if I’m certain about anything in my life it’s that I love you more than anything in the galaxy! You mean everything to me!” They stood in silence for a few seconds, then Ben pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She silently sobbed, and he did too. After a few minutes, Rey pulled herself back and looked up at Kylo.

Her hands rose and wrapped around his face. Ben smiled. Rey stood up on her tip toes and moved herself up to Ben’s face. She closed her eyes and her lips came crashing again Ben’s. 

For a moment, they kissed. Everything was perfect. The light and dark were balanced. But then the moment ended.

“What the hell?” Connix yelled. The Resistance had just watched that all.


End file.
